Forgive the lost boy
by heartzmariano
Summary: When jess tells rory he loves her... she takes him back..


This is episode 413.. after jess tells rory he loves her.. okok.. I don't own any characters or any part of Gilmore girls.. (depressing)

R: You wanted to talk? So talk. What do you have to say to me?

J: I love you..starts to walk away)

R: Jess..

J: Yeah?

(she goes up and hugs him then starts hitting him in the chest)

R: why did you leave me! Why did you do that… do you know how worried I was? How could you do that to me!

J: Rory.. im.. im so so sorry.. you have no idea how I've missed you.. listen.. can we go somewhere? I'll try my best to tell you what happened..

R: Ok

(they walk to a nearby bench that's quite quiet)

J: I went to stay with my dad in California.. and I know I should have told you.. I know.. but I dropped out of school and I couldn't get tickets to the prom and I just didn't want you to be disappointed in me.. so I just left…

R: you could have talked to me.. you could have told me…

J: I know.. that's why I called you.. when I was there.. but I didn't know what to say and when I wanted to say something you started talking.. and you said that was it for you.. and I knew I blew it and there was no point in saying anything or callin back..but..

R: But what jess?

J: I couldn't stand being away from you.. I couldn't.. and rory.. I love you.. and im so sorry for all the pain I caused you.. I swear to you that I wont do it again.. I swear to you..

R: And after how you treated me im suppose to believe you? you left for a year? Or should I say disappeared! One year jess..

J: I don't expect you to.. but at least give me a chance to prove it.. I've changed.. if there is anything that time away taught me is to treasure what I have… I had you.. but I lost you.. and I wont make that mistake again… I love you too much..

R: Ok..

J: What?

R: Ok… you have a chance.. but jess?

J: Yeah?(smiling)

R: Please don't hurt…

J:I swear.. I wont..

(the hug)…

next scene

R: mom..

L: hey.. what happened to you just now.. I couldn't find you.. so I bought food and rushed home..

R: sorry.. I was with jess..

L: what?

R: Yeah.. we talked.. and he asked me for a chance.. and I gave it to him..

L: you what? Rory! you remember what he did to you?

R: I know.. mom.. just trust me on this ok..

L: But why rory?

R: I love him.. even after a year I still love him…and that told me that I have to give it a chance.. I mean.. I just had to..

L: Well ok.. I hope your right..

R: I hope im right too.

L: So hungry?

R: Is that a trick question?

L: Burger?

R: Please…

Next scene

(rory is walking to the diner and bumps into dean)

D: hey..

R: oh hey…

D: so… on your way to lukes..

R: yeah.. I'm gonna go see je..erm..

D: what?

R: I'm gonna go see jess..

D: He's still around? I thought he left yesterday..

R: No.. he stayed..

D: why? rory.. why did he stay?

R: I'm back with him..

D: What!

R: I'm Sorry dean..but..

D: Look.. I don't know what your thinking but its not my problem.. so I'm gonna butt out..

R: Dean..

D: Really.. I gotta go meet lindsey.. bye..

R: Bye..

At the diner

R: Hey luke.. is je

Luke: He's upstairs.. go ahead..

(Opens door..)

J: Hey there..

R: Hi..

(He leans to kiss her but she hesitates)

J: erm.. so whats up?

R: Nothing…

J: Rory.. please forgive me.. please..

R: Jess.. I do.. I think I do.. but.. how do I trust you?

J: Slowly.. I'll prove it to you.. but first let me..(he leans in again but she leans in as well, they kiss) I missed that…

R: Yeah..

J: So you wanna take a walk?

R: Ok..

Next scene

J: So... what have I missed?

R: Oh.. I'm in yale.. guess you know that.. erm.. I'm doing ok.. and well.. that's about it.. oh.. and my mom is opening the dragonfly inn..

J: That's great.. so did you tell her about…

R: Yeah..

J: And?

R: She was.. well… not exactly over the moon about it.. and she's hoping I made the right decision.. did I?

J: What?

R: Did I make the right decision..

J: Yes.. you did.. I promise you..(kisses her)

R: That's a good way to convince me..

(They walk of and rory holds jess's hands..)

(That night.. in front of the Gilmore house.)

R: I had a nice time..

J: So did i..

R: Im glad your back..

J: Nothing could have kept me away.. rory… im really sorry I hurt you.. I know you couldn't count on me before.. but I swear.. you can now.. I love you.. and I know it will take a lot more time before I hear you say that back to me..and…

R: I love u too..

J: What?

R: I said I love you too..

(He kisses her..)

Dean was walking over when he saw them kissing..

Rory saw dean..

R: Dean!..(walkes over to him)

(jess looks and is obviously trying to hide his anger..)

D: he..hey..

R: what are you doing here?

D: I came to say sorry about how I behaved just now.. I just.. really dun like him.. and I dun want you to get hurt.. and..

R: I know… (hugs dean briefly)

D: Well.. I hope we're still friends..

R: We are..

D: Good.. that's good.. thanks..

(dean takes one look at jess before leaving.)

R: hey.. you ok?

J: Fine..

R: Jess…

J: I'm fine.. really..

R: I know you don't like him.. but he is my friend.. and..

J: Rory.. I know all this.. I told you before.. I'm fine with you being friends with him.. just dun get too friendly ok..now..where were we.. (kiss and then hug.. jess looks at the direction dean went..worried look on his face)

Next morning..

(at doosies; jess is there with luke..luke is talking about something on the shelf)

Luke: so what do you think?

J: Huh? (daydreamin while looking at dean)

Luke: Where the heck are you? I've been talking to the air!

J: Sorry.. was thinking..

Luke: About.?

J: Stuff…

Luke: Thanks for clearing that up..(realizes what jess is looking at Dean)Oh cmon..

J: What?

Luke: Ur not gonna get into another fight with him are you?

J: Don't know what or who your talking about..

Luke: Dean..

J: What about him..

Luke: you! you look like u want to hurt him..

J: Look.. can we not talk about him..

Luke: Jess..

J: Nothing alright.. geez… (walks out of the store)

Next scene.. at yale..

(knockin on rory's door.. she is studying on the coffee table..)

R: who is it..

J: jess…

R: what? (goes up to open door, jess is there with flowers)

J: hey..

R: hey..

J: for you..

R: their pretty.. what's the occasion?

J: Nothing.. just wanted to surprise you.. and I thought I wasn't good enough so I decided to sweeten the package with some florals..

R: Hmm.. let me see..(takes flowers from him).. your right.. definitely better with the flowers..

J: Rory..

R: I'm kidding.. come on in..

(He kisses her totally caught her offguard..)

R: That was nice..

J: I missed u..

R: I missed u too..

They kiss and eventually ends up on rory's bed.. where they lay looking at each others face, inhaling every contour, every movement, every moment.


End file.
